trials of friendship
by angelic kitsune 11
Summary: Leon and kirigaya are pulled into the death game sword art online can both they and their friendship survive the sinister death game or will they just e two more lost to the whims of a mad man


**a dangerous surprise**

"Kirigaya where are you" shouted Leon as he ran into the kazuto residence excitedly clutching some sort of headset in his hands "up here" a voice shouted from upstairs .Leon dashed up the stairs and burst into his best friends room ,kirigaya kazuto was leon's best and only friend the reason for this was they both liked to interact with computers rather than other people.

Kirigaya had black hair and eyes and is relatively short he had a great love of black prefering his clothes to be dark colours his look wa in stark contrast to leon who had spiky white hair and purple eyes leon was quite a bit taller then kirito due to his hobbys of workin out and martial arts he liked light colours and most of his clothes had some form of white on them

"kirigaya look i got my copy of SAO" leon exclaimed excitedly pointing at the virtual game excitedly giving a rare smile kirigaya said " then what are we waiting for the two boys quickly began the task of setting up the nerve gear and plugging it in "see you on the other side" said kirigaya before putting on his headgear and waiting for the official opening leon wasn't far behind

leon watched as the clock counted down in the corner of his visor and he found himself counting with it "5,4,3,2,1 link start " then blinding white light filled his vision he saw various colour pixels flying by and then the system started the checks sound,sight,hearing,touch confirmed a bar came in and a message was above it choose language "japanese" he said input name quickly typing in his favoured username the game got underway **welcome to sword art online**

the first thing leon noticed when he wokeup was the glaring sun beating down on him looking down he opened and closed his fist and he couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face "yeah finally back" he whispered to himself _now first things first he thought lets find kirito _already being familiar with his friends avatar he knew what to look for and so headed towards the plaza

looking around he couldn't see kirito anywhere there were just too many people "well i guess i might as well message him" leon and kirito had both been beta testers and friends and while levels and skills didn't transfer over from the beta friends lists stayed exactly the same leon quickly opened up his menu and looked at his friends list it only had kirito's name on it they really hadn't needed anyone else in the beta

he sent a message to kirito telling him to meet him at the north gate of starting city before heading for a shop _can't play sword art online without a sword can we_ he thought to himselfit only took him a minute to find the shop he was looking for it was the shop with the best quality and prices in starting city and was also the place that he and kirito had gotten theyr'e first weapons in the beta

now leon and kirito had vastly differant styles while kirito fought with a one handed style with one sword leon prefered to fight with a greatsword this way they could cover eachothers backs better kirito was the speed leon was the muscle thats what had gotten them so high in the beta well that and a great amount of luck and skill,like every starting weapon in SAO the weapon he got was plain and didn't really do much damage but it was enough to get him up a few levels so he could purchase a better one

now armed with his sword leon headed to the northern gate to meet up with kirito but starting city was a pretty big place and you could get lost asily if you didn't know where you were going event though he was a beta tester he got lost a few times finally making it to the north gate twenty minutes later he saw kirito with another player he was obviously a beginner just by the way he held his sword

going up the both kirito and the other player leon made his presence known "yo kirito " he said and they both looked his way kirito broke out in a smile and the other guy just looked confused noting that the other player looked confused leon went over to him and stuck out his hand "hello my name is leon nice to meet you" he said in a jovial voice the player took the hand and said "hi my names klein nice to meet you"

_with the pleasentries out of the way i beilieve there is some hunting to be done_ said leon in an excited voice kirito and the newly named klein agreed and all three of them ran out of the city and into the plains to hunt some boar since kirito seemed occupied with teaching klein baic sword skills leon decided to go on a hunting spree he decided to let te others know where he was going before hand though so he shouted "yo kirito,klein im gonna go huntin ill catch you later" they both said goodbye and then leon ran to a different plain with more monsters to hunt

four hours later

Leon was happy he had been killing so many boars he hadn't even noticed his level go up he was now level two approaching level three which was quite a feat considering most players dont make level three until the second town,satisfied with his progress and the ridiculous amount of boar skins in his inventory he made his way ack to kirito and klein .When he got there however he saw them panicking about something he went up to them and said guys whats up they both turned around and replied in exact unison "we can't log out!."

"What!" said leon after hearing the story of how klein had tried to log out _that can't be a bug its only the first day it just wouldn't be aloud to happen_ unknown to leon kirito was thinking the exact same thing and it had him worried too "there has to be a reason for this "kirito reasoned "maybe maintenence" said klein "no it couldn't be that the whole things runs off one big computer there is no maintence" exclaimed leon "well at any rate we should head back to the the city its getting dark"

they were all about to when they were teleported to the plaza "what the hell "kirito said "why are we in the plaza" he got his answer only a moment later when the whole sky glowed red and became a sort of honeycombe shape then a red substance that looked disturbingly like blood seeped through the cracks and formed a huge figure

**"attention players"**

**"welcome to my world"**

**" my name is kayaba akihiko and as of this moment i am the sole person who can control this world"**

**"**at that point various players muttered things like "is that really him " and "wow he must of spent alot of time on this"

**"i am sure you already noticed but the logout button is missing from the main menu"**

**"but this is not a defect in the game"**

**"i repeat this is not a defect in the game"**

**"it is a feature of sword art online"**

**"you cannot log out of SAO yourselves "**

**" and no one on the outside can remove the nervgear"**

**"should this be attempted the nervegear will emit a powerful microwave and for lack of better terms fry your brain and**

** end your life"**

mutterings of disbelief can be heard throughout the plaza at the announcement

"whats he talking about kirito" asked klein "he has to be nuts" "well" said kirito it is true that the transmitter signals work just like microwaves"

"if the safety were disabled it could fry a brain"

"but what if we cut the power" asked klein desperately

"no the nerve gear has an internal battery" kirito responded

"but this is crazy whats going on klein" exclaimed

"**unfortunately "continued kayaba"several families have already tried to take off the nervegear as a result two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever from both aincrad and the real world"**

"two hundred and thirteen"kirito muttered in disbelief

leon was silent _that many people actually died _he thought morbedly

"**as you can see news organisations around the world are reporting this including the deaths thus you an assume the risk of the nervegear being removed is now minimal"**

**"i hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game" spoke kayaba loudly**

**"but i want you to remeber this clearly there is no longer anyway to revive someone inside the game if you die here you die in the real world"**

**"**leon gasped remembering the various times he had been killed in the game _no more revival jut means that i cant let myself die_

**" there is only one means of escape you have to reach floor one hundred and clear the game you are presently on the lowest floor of aincrad you have to defeat eah of the floor bosses to advance to the next floor"**

" what thats impossible" shouted klein "the beta testers never made it anywhere near that high"

**" finally ive added a present from me to your storage please see for yourselves**

leon and kirito both opened their inventories and found a mirror "a mirror wht good is a mirror gonna be" asked klein but then every player started glowing and when the light cleared they had all changed to their real life appearances some smaller some larger and most disturbingly some men into women

"how" asked kleinthe scan kirito muttered "it had an image of our faces "but what about are bodies"

"the calibration it had us calibrate before playing" leon explained

"but why why do all this anyway" klein asked

"i think he is about to tell us" leon said

"**right now your all probably wondering why,why would kayaba akihiko developer o SAO do all this my goal has already been completed i created sword art online for one reason to create this world and intervene in it and now it is complete"**

"kayaba" muttered kirito angrily

**"this ends the official tutorial for sword art online good luck players "**

since the announcement was finished the game master dissolved and the sky turned back to the vibrant orange of the sunset it didn't take long for the screaming to start everyone coming to the realization that this was not a joke they were in fact stuck in a death game

"quickly kirito shouted running into an alley way "we need to get out of the stampede"

"okay said kirito once they were safe from the mindless raging going on in the courtyard "im heading for the next town right now it won't take long for the fields around starting city to be picked clean and there are only so many experience points up for grabs "

"i can't explined klein "i have to get to my buddies "

knowing it was impossible to bring more than three people leon said "klein go and do what you need to do well meet you in the next town"

with that all three parted ways leon and kirito heading out of the city and klein heading inwards

leon and kirito got so far down the road before they were attacked by a dire wolf they both had the same thoughts a they slashed the monster in half _i will survive!_


End file.
